reactivationfandomcom-20200213-history
Stir it up!
TARGET GROUP Youth workers, peer educators, representatives of youth centres and citizens active at local level, with past experience in voluntary work and daily work/cooperate with young people in communities. AGE: 18 + BACKGROUND and AIMS Lunaria and its partners have been supporting for a long time at EU and local level several initiatives in favour of youngsters , and the marginalized ones are the main target group of the promoters' action. Lunaria has already implemented trainings, exchanges and initiatives merging the civic participation with a sustainable and effective use of ICT and web (BIT Generation - 4.3, You Map - 4.5, Cape Verde Multimedia Centre- JMDI). Urban areas need participation for their regeneration aimed at social, cultural and environmental improvements in terms of sustainability. More and more experiences show that, when citizens and especially youth are actors of innovative use of streets and squares, green areas and public buildings , the public spaces of European cities become open to social inclusion and cohesion dynamics. These experiences prove that the quality of life, safety and solidarity are “regenerated” by the social energies invested in local initiatives. The web, in its social use, is nowadays able to make these efforts more visible and strong, thanks to the local and global networking. This leads to an ongoing sharing of information, problem solutions, mobilisation and support. We can see an increasing interest of the young Europeans towards a civic engagement, and often volunteering is the way youngsters choose to offer their time and motivation for the local community benefit. This is why we address the training course to youth leaders and social entrepreneurs that daily deal with youngsters, offering volunteering chances as non-formal education tool. We firmly believe that a real participation to the life of the communities and the connections with good practices in EU, are ways to experience European citizenship. CONTENT AND METHODOLOGIES Participants are youth workers which work in youth centres, often settled in the outskirts of big cities. These places, affected by the lack of public services and common spaces, are also marked by a visible decomposition of the local bond, and by many obstacles to youth participation and awareness. For the youth workers active in such areas is fundamental by one hand, to meet other European colleagues and share the difficulties faced and the working methods used and, by the others, to gain new skills and methodologies to promote positive social dynamics, involving youth and adults, in the perspective of a common active citizenship, avoiding social divide. In this way, the youth workers will have the chance to grow from a personnel and professional point of view, will empower the effectiveness of their actions and pass these benefits to the youngsters they work with, which will become the indirect beneficiaries of the project itself. Furthermore, the use of interactive and artistic workshops and of new ICT technologies will stimulate the participant’s creativity and their entrepreneurship and will make them able to realize concrete and deep-rooted activities on their way back. The active methodologies proposed are based on the principles of the non formal education which promotes the active learning and the permanent interaction among trainees, trainers and facilitators. Furthermore, the daily evaluation will be a tool to well balance the project and to daily shape the working methods and the proposed activities in order to facilitate the learning process. After every activity, the debriefing will facilitate the debate and will make the contents more understandable. At the end of the project it’s expected the creation of network aimed at mapping good practices and sharing skills to promote participatory initiatives at EU level. ORGANIZATIONS INVOLVED: 1. LUNARIA, Italy 2. CONCORDIA, France 3. RAI Recursos d'Animació Intercultural, Catalunya 4. INEX-International Exchanges, Slovakia 5. INEX – Association of voluntary activities, Czech Republic 6. Egyesek Youth Association, Hungary 7. GSM-Genclik Servisleri Merkezi, Turkey 8. VJF- Vereinigung Junger Freiwilliger E. V., Germany